


Best Friends Get Naked Together Right?

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Nudity, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: Lena is a confident woman.She has no qualms in showing off her body - whether it’s putting on tight dresses or bikinis, she pulls it off flawlessly. But the way Kara gazed at her made her self-conscious about being naked in front of her best friend.Right.Best friend.Best friends aren’t supposed to be naked in front of each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	Best Friends Get Naked Together Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hulloooo, this is a multi-chapter story but I'm just going to add chapters along the way.

Lena is a confident woman.

She has no qualms in showing off her body - whether it’s putting on tight dresses or bikinis, she pulls it off flawlessly. And maybe that’s why she loves being nude in her own home.

While that was certainly true, she also did it because she was a Luthor. It was necessary to put up a front at all times - and it’s extremely tiring.

It started as an act of rebellion against the Luthor name, but Lena actually loved the feeling of freedom it brought her so when she finished boarding school and got her own apartment, she was free to discard her clothes the minute she’s behind closed doors.

It stuck, and she just never stopped.

***

Lena had finally gotten home.She carefully removed and folded her suit until she wasn’t wearing any stitch of clothing.

She sighed - flopping in her couch exhaustedly. It was a Friday and she planned to do nothing but laze the whole night.

“It’s Friday, I’m doing nothing and I’m not stressed about it. Huh.” Lena grinned happily.

Patting her couch the remote, she settled for the sports channel. “Fencing? Hm, you never get enough coverage of that.”

Lena sat with her wine and chips for a peaceful watching.

A few minutes later and she was shouting. “What the fuck was that?!”

Looks like watching wasn’t going to be peaceful.

“Is the Director blind? He clearly had the right of way!”

“I can’t fucking understand your strategy.” She threw chips at the screen.

She was now standing, clutching her glass. “Make a point! You only have 10 seconds left!”

“No! He was clearly faking the lunge you idiot! You’re going to lose if he - damn, called it.” Lena looked at the tv, disappointed.

Lena was too engrossed watching and she failed to notice the click of her door. And she certainly didn't notice the blue eyes scanning the plumpness of her ass, the bounce of her breasts as she waved her hand at the tv incredulously, and when she bent over to refill her wine, those eyes had a hard time pulling them away from the magnificent view. 

“Lena?” Kara husked.

The brunette stood to attention and greeted Kara with a warm hug. “Darling! I didn’t know you were stopping by, or are we supposed to meet and I forgot again?”

Lena looked at the blonde curiously, staring as she turned a delightful shade of red while restlessly eyeing her surroundings. “Kara?”

“You-ngh na-why are”

Lena stepped closer. She cupped Kara’s cheeks and unconsciously pushed her breasts together, “Hey, what’s wrong?” The blonde turned redder, flushing from her neck to the tips of her ears.

“Y-you’re naked and I-I can see _everything.”_

“Oh”

Lena looked down - Kara followed. “ _Oh_ ”

***

Lena is a confident woman.

She has no qualms in showing off her body - whether it’s putting on tight dresses or bikinis, she pulls it off flawlessly. But the way Kara gazed at her made her self-conscious about being naked in front of her best friend.

Right.

Best friend.

Best friends aren’t supposed to be naked in front of each other.

“Sorry.” Lena squeaked and covered herself with both hands, trying to preserve modesty.

“I’m just…” She scurried to her room, and came out just as Kara finished setting up the table. 

Kara gestured. “I brought us food. It’s your favorite from France.”

A tense silence filled the dinner table as they ate. They were looking at anything but at each other.

"I'm uncomfortable with clothes." Lena blurts out. Kara looked intrigued, so she continued.

"I use clothes as my armor. And when I'm at home, I take them off because it makes me feel free." She cleared her throat and scratched her cheek, blushing to the tips of her ears. 

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I didn’t know you were stopping by. Time slipped my mind."

Kara reached for her hands. “Hey, no. It’s your house, you’re free to do anything you want. I’m the one who’s sorry, I should have called before coming over.”

Kara was looking at her and she couldn't help but fiddle with her food as she avoided the blonde's gaze.

"How long have you been doing it?” Kara asks, voice devoid of judgement, only curiosity.

"I-uhm ever since college, not frequently but it started that time."

Kara hums contemplatingly, "What happens before I get here whenever I sleep over?"

Lena coughs. "I wear as little clothes as possible. Large shirts and shorts but no underwear."

Kara bites her lip in thought. "Would it be better if I take off my clothes here too?"

"What?" Lena snaps her head so fast she must have gotten a whiplash.

"This is your home Lee, you should be comfortable. If we're here, I follow your lead. You do the same when at my apartment don't you?" She laughs a little.

Lena flails her arms, voice slightly hysterical. ”I-This- Kara we're talking about nudity, this isn't something to take lightly. Saying yes would mean being naked in front of another person, are you even okay with that?! If this is a payback because you saw me naked, it's fine. It's my fault anyway.”

"Hey no -" She gripped Lena's hand tighter. "Nudity isn't really something we feel ashamed about back on Krypton. You should have seen me when I first arrived here, I didn't like the clothes so I was always naked. Alex was horrified."

They laugh at the image. 

"I'm just saying, I want you to be always comfortable with me. So, what do you say?" Kara’s voice was sincere, her gaze warm and steady.

Lena bites her lip. "You sure this isn't just because of earlier?" 

"Lee, if I saw anyone else naked because they were in their own home, I wouldn't be offering. This is you we're talking about, I would do anything to make you feel comfortable."

The words could be even considered romantic if they weren't talking about being naked. Well, this is Kara we're talking about, she’d offer to eat me out and it would only be as friends. Besides what do I have to lose? 

Lena sighs. "Okay." 

I hope this doesn’t come bite me in the ass.


End file.
